Castle's Crappy Day
by Just Chuck
Summary: Castle is called upon to do his part to protect a underwear model. Too bad it all turns to Crap. First Castle Story, and done as a time limited challange, so forgive the mistakes. Review if you want more


Welcome to the crap I write.

I have been thinking about putting up a story here for a while, but I am new to Castle and not sure I have the characters down pat.

This is because of a challenge of a friend, so it was done rather quickly since that was part of the challenge (specifically I was given one lunch hour). Therefore this is unbeta'ed so any mistakes are mine.

So please tell me if you see more and where I messed up the characters.

And I don't own anything in the Castle universe. I'm not taking the time to look up who does. I'm on a time crunch here. This can fit in anywhere really.

6pm

Kate Beckett leaned over and pulled Alexis away from the hospital bed that her father laid in. "Come on Sweetie, you've been here all day, lets get something to eat."

Alexis grabbed hold of Kate and started crying into her shoulder "Why did he do something so stupid."

"Your father is many things, but playing it safe is not one of them." They passed the two uniformed officers standing guard on either side of the door and walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Alexis sat down on the chair that Beckett pointed at. Kate really didn't know how to answer that "I'm not sure sweetie." And with that she handed another Kleenex over to her and went to get some food.

"Castle, you had better make it or I'll kill you myself" Kate muttered under her breath.

6 am (Twelve hours earlier)

Castle walked over to the cap machine and breathed deeply the freshly brewed smell. Turning he saw the squad room only occupant, Detective Kate Beckett already engrossed in a file that a small gunfight could break out on her desk and she wouldn't notice. It's then that the idea flashes through his brain.

Going over and making her one, extra strong, he sets out to test his theory. Coming up silently he turns on the fan on the desk in back of her and places the coffee so the aroma heads straight for her. Then goes and puts his feet up on the desk.

Ten seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Castle turns up the fan speed a little and hits the tab to let it start revolving around, now filling the squad room with the delicious flavour and returns to the feet up position waiting for her to turn around.

Thirty seconds.

Forty seconds. Castle looked at his watch, scratched his nose, and finally released the yawn he has been holding back.

That is of course when Detective Beckett turned around. "Good look for you Castle, what are you the MGM lion?" and she reached over and grabbed the coffee. "mmmm perfect drinking temperature, thanks.' And she passed over the file.

"Here is why I call you. Recognize her?" Beckett sipped the coffee and watched his reaction.

"Well well well, Lisa Bax, the underwear model from LA. I've never had the pleasure myself, although I'm told she is a fan. Something about a Leno interview where she said she wanted to see me out of the undies… So what about her?" he mutters as he flipped through the rest of the file, and found almost nothing.

Beckett sipped more coffee. "She is doing a radio interview this morning and there has been a death threat put against her. The Captain offered her police protection but she refused. So the Captain came up with the idea that you can do the interview after her on the radio station, and that I can come along and that way I can try to convince her that she can have protection when she is the most vulnerable since she is only here for a few hours."

Beckett reached in her desk drawer and pulled out her gun and placed it in her holder "If you can convince her to allow us to take her to the airport afterwards then it's isn't our problem anymore" She finished the coffee in one long drink, and then headed for the elevator "Oh crap, I told the Captain that you are a big enough ham that you would go for it."

Placing his still full coffee on her desk he ran after her and just made it as the doors closed "Why when you put it that way, how could I possible refuse."

9am (Nine hours earlier)

Arm in arm, Rick Castle and Lisa Bex left the radio station, Lisa has not stopped laughing at everything Rick said, most of which Beckett didn't even find the least bit funny. Babysitting Castle was one thing, but when this Bex threw her purse at her and ordered her to go fetch the car, that was grating on her nerves. However the Captain made it clear this morning "It's a few hours, and for god sake, don't make any waves! If something happens to here in my district, then I'll never live it down at the next golf tournament." He spoke as he pointed her towards the door to call Castle.

They entered the restaurant and sat down. Castle ordered something that French sounding 'creepy Suzanne' she recollected. "Bex is the creepy one" Becket mused. "Oh Crap, How can anybody order one third of kiwi for breakfast."

By Beckett's third coffee they were ready to go. "Finally, that laugh, it sounds like nails on a blackboard." Kate smiled when Bex ordered her to go bring the car around.

To his credit, Castle added "please." To the request, this sent Bex into another fit of laughter.

12pm (Six hours earlier)

Kate looked back on her life. Top of her class in High School, right into the Police Academy, soon aced the detective exam. Now she can see this being a highlight of her life. Being the personal shopping cart for the crappy underwear snob.

She placed several more bags in the trunk of her police vehicle and looked at the riot gear in the corner. "One bean bag shot, non lethal, bruises like crazy…"but her thoughts were interrupted as Castle opened the door and place Bex into the back. "To The Airport Beckett, and please use the siren!" Castle shouted.

"When I get you alone we are so going to have words…" She however smiled and just said "Yes Sir!" instead of what she was thought and got behind the wheel.

1pm (Five hours earlier)

Wanting to get this person away from her as soon as possible, Beckett used her badge and got her luggage and ticket and motioned for Castle to hurry up.

Bex however clearly was in no hurry and kept whispering something in Castle's ear but he kept shaking his head.

"Was he blushing?" Kate's eyes narrowed and she stepped up.

"OH CRAP, HE'DYING!" BEX Screamed.

Taking a better look at Castle, he was not only tuning red, he was starting to turn blue. His hands were at his throat and he was running out towards the main door to the terminal.

Kate ran after him, just in time to see him jump into a golf cart used to transport passengers and tore off. She started running after him when the kart attempted to go down stairs and she watched it bounce Castle all around the kart and finally flung him face down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Castle, Are you alright?" Kate just got to the bottom of the stairs when he staggered to his feet; clutching his throat again he had the bug eyed frantic look to him.

She grabbed his shoulders and made him face her "Castle answer me, Are you choking?"

Castle went from the 'frantic' look to 'are you kidding me" look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Right can't talk, Ok sorry. I'm going to go in back of you and try to do… something ok. Hold. On." She went in back of him and squeezed with all her strength.

"PTUFFFF" was the sound that came out of Castle. "Oh crap I think I swallowed it."

"What did you swallow? Castle what did you swallow?" Kate was worried but relieved that he could at least speak again.

"She said it was for indigestion, but it tasted really weird, like the some interesting substances I did when I was much much younger and foolhardy." Castle using the wall and a little help from Kate got back to his feet.

"Ok, let's get her and get you to the hospital Castle." And supporting his they went back to where they left Lisa Bex, who was of course not there.

2pm (four hours before)

Beckett walked back to Castle's curtained bed in the emergency room as she noticed the doctor leaving.

"Castle, Ok to come in?" And without waiting she marched in.

Castle started laughing as soon as he looked at him "You look sooo serious?" he said in between fits of hysterics.

"Castle are you OK?" She turned to the nurse that came in from the other curtain "What did you give him?"

The nurse looked quickly at the chart "Something to help him relax. It's like he had about six beers." She said as she dropped off a glass of water and left the way she came.

"OK, Look Castle, I have to contact the station. I'll be back later."

3pm (three hours before)

By the time Beckett returned to the hospital, she found that Castle was moved to a private room, because he apparently became quite loud when he had the equivalent of six beers.

When she found his room Alexis was already there holding her father's hand, tears streaming down hew face.

"Hi Sweetie" Kate came over and hugged the girl. "How is he doing?"

Not letting go of Beckett, "The doctors gave him something to calm him down some more. When he started the third time singing 'Africa', the nurses called for something to put down the wounded moose." She laughed. "He tried to get them to sing backup."

Beckett wanted to smile, but it just never came. Lisa Bex did not make her flight and no one knew where she was. They are getting video tape and trying to figure out what happened to her, and then they might know what Castle ingested. "Any test results back yet?"

Alexis shook her head. "Inclusive. They took more blood and are trying again."

Kate held her tighter. "Martha not here?" she asked.

Alexis shrugged. "Audition, she turns the cell off when she is preparing. Left a message. I'm not even sure where it is, or what it's for."

6:30 (thirty minutes passed)

"Excuse me Detective Beckett; the Doctor is looking for you." Interrupted the uniformed officer as they finished a really bad hamburger platter between the two girls.

6:50 (fifty minutes passed)

Alexis went over and kissed her father on the cheek, and left the room, in a second Kate Walked in and sat down on the chair beside Castle.

"You are such a pain in my butt Castle. I am so glad you are knocked out from the drugs they gave you, because if you weren't then I would smack you where you lay." She got up and headed towards the door. Turning just before she opened it she faced the sleeping writer again. "What you ate was a herbal poo pill. You are going to be a going concern for the next week Castle."

And she opened the door and walked out.

Please take time to review this and anything you have read on this site.

The writers are grateful. Thanks for reading and let me know if you are interested in more crap.

JC


End file.
